The Dalek Plot
by Pelesit
Summary: Ok, simple. Yet another Dalek plot to take over the universe. AU. Contains OCs. Crosses over with some other TV shows; not put in crossover section for that reason.
1. Chapter 1

Donna Noble screamed at something on the TARDIS floor. "Is that a rat!" she shouted.

Daisy Harkness laughed, giggling insanely, holding onto her sides. The Doctor laughed too.

"Oh, my God! It's fake? I'm going to-"

"What are you going to do? The Doctor asked. "You've threatened to leave twice now."

"Well… I will leave this time! I can't stand that girl. And…and she's a bad influence on you!"

"Oh, I'm a bad influence?" Daisy asked. "I'll tell you what a bad influence is." She leaned forward confidentially and wiggled her finger for Donna to come c loser.

"Don't say anything dirty," the Doctor and Donna said at the same time, though Donna actually shouted it.

Donna tentatively let Daisy speak into her ear. Suddenly she backed away. "I told you not to say anything dirty!"

"But I'm being serious!" Daisy said. "According to the Moon-People (and probably my dad), John is a bad influence on my uterus!"

"Oh," the Doctor said, acting bored. "It wasn't _that _dirty, Donna."

"It was too dirty!" Donna shrieked. "I don't need to hear about things like that from someone like her!"

"Someone like me?" Daisy said, taking offence. "I'm not that bad! I'm perfectly normal!"

"Yeah, you're normal alright… no, wait, you're an alien!"

"I'm not an alien! I'm half alien!"

The Doctor pulled Daisy back, using two long braids she had put in her hair to do so. "No fighting. I know you're itching to punch Donna in the face."

"At least I didn't go out and find a 'baby think it over' and stick it in _her_ bed!"

The Doctor frowned. "Did you do that, Donna?"

Donna looked away slightly. "Maybe…"

The Doctor groaned and rolled his eyes. "And my companions always say that I'm not mature…" He went to the console to check the monitor, as the TARDIS had landed several minutes ago. He still had Daisy's braids in his hand.

Daisy suddenly neighed like a horse. Even though she was still mad, Donna giggled.

The Doctor let go of Daisy's braids. "I think you're forgetting how old you are?" he teased.

"Oh, I five years old," Daisy said in a small child's voice. "I want a pony! Give me a pony for my birthday!" she said, jumping up and down and pulling on the Doctor's arm.

"Ok, that's enough of that," Donna said, trying to stop laughing.

Daisy suddenly became serious. "Ok, where are we? Mondas? Telos? Skaro?"

"Absolutely not!" the Doctor said. "We're on Earth."

"Oh, how boring! Wait. Are we at Kublai Khan's court?"

"No, we're not. I can't cross my own timeline."

Daisy sighed. "When are we then? And where?" She pouted, getting in his face.

The Doctor moved away. "Oh, we're… I think I'll let you guess when…"

"Doctor!"

"We're on an island."

"Ooh, I get to go out first!" Daisy was out the doors before anyone could even think to stop her.

Donna rolled her eyes. She was about to say something when Daisy's voice sounded from outside.

"Oh, niiiice butt!"

"You're married!" Donna shouted out.

"I can still look. We're open, me and John!"

"Oh, my God!" Donna gasped. "_You have got to be kidding me_!"

"You honestly didn't expect that?" the Doctor asked. "Look at who raised her."

"Oh, that's true. I guess he is rather odd."

"To him, it's all normal."


	2. Chapter 2

The man that Daisy had spoken to froze, as did the people who were with him. They all stared at her as though they had never heard anyone speak as she had.

"Oh, come on! It was a compliment! You, guy with the white hair, you have a nice ass."

The man finally spoke. "There's children around."

"Oh, they've probably heard it before, with you having such a great ass."

The Doctor snatched Daisy's arm. "Stop it, Daisy. And please pay them a little more respect. One of those two men is Doctor Benton Quest."

"Don't tell me which one it is. I don't wanna know."

"The one with the beard."

Doctor Quest looked at the Doctor. "The last time I saw you, you had…a different companion. As I recall, she was blonde."

"Ah… Rose is no longer with us. No choice in the matter. I have Daisy and Donna now. Daisy Harkness and Donna Noble." He pointed to each in turn.

"Nice to meet you," Quest said.

Daisy suddenly looked like someone had hit her. "Excuse me, I have something in the TARDIS that I forgot." She ran into the TARDIS, the doors slamming behind her.

"Ok...what's up with her today?" Donna asked.

Inside the TARDIS, Daisy ransacked the room that she had picked as her own. She finally pulled something out of a drawer. "Last place I thought to look," she muttered. The object was a box. She opened it and began to take things out of it, which proved that it was bigger on the inside than on the outside. The first thing she pulled out was a sonic lance. She remembered finding it in the Torchwood Hub a long time ago. She had taken it and hid it somewhere. No one ever seemed to notice it was gone.

The next thing she pulled out was some type of vial filled with a liquid. She had no idea what it was, but she knew that she needed it.

The Doctor came into the room. "You were pretty rude, taking off like that," he said.

Daisy didn't answer.

The Doctor noticed the things that she was taking out of her box. "Where did you get all of this?" he demanded.

"Where do you think?"

"The Hub?"

"Of course. Can you leave me alone now? There are some things I need to do before I kick some Dalek ass."

The Doctor frowned. "Daisy, you need to tell me what's going on here. You've started talking about Daleks."

Daisy looked at him. "I sensed them," she said quietly. They're in different times, planning to take over the Earth. If one attempt fails, they'll start over again in one of the other places."

The Doctor sat on the floor next to her and looked at her very seriously. "How many times are they in, Daisy?"

"I can only sense three."

"Where?"

"I can't sense that yet. The fact that they're in this time right now is disrupting everything else. Once I stop them here, I can sense the next place."


End file.
